Against the odds
by FangirlAlertWatchOut
Summary: It's Primrose's first year that she is eligible for the Hunger Games. The last thing she wants to do is compete in them. But will this change when two of the people she truly loves are in danger?
1. The Reaping: Part One

**A.N: **

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ?, please don't be too harsh! It's a Hunger Games fanfic, and the characters may be a little OCC. Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own THG, and I don't own the "Uglies" series either. (I've made a reference in here) Enjoy...? ﾟﾘﾚ****?**

Chapter one: Prims P.O.V. 

I wake up, cuddled in my mother's warmth. I sit up carefully, and the first thing I see is my cat, Buttercup, guarding me from the dangers of the night. Sadly, the dangers I'm afraid of he can't help me with; The Reaping. It's only my first year, so I only have my name in once, as Katniss refused to let me take out any tesserae. She's my sister, by the way, and I love her more thank anything, but I'm so worried, I mean Katniss has her name in several times, and I'm afraid she'll get picked to compete in the games as a tribute. Where is she anyway? I look over to our empty bed, and remember we have a holiday today. She probably went hunting with Gale, to make the most of it... I hope she got the goats cheese I left for her.

_-IM A LINE BREAK-I WILL KILL YOU ALL-_

I look into the mirror, and stare into my reflection. I'm dressed in Katniss' first reaping outfit but it's too big, and keeps coming untucked. Mother has made it stay with pins, so it should be alright. Katniss comes through the door, straight from the Hob, which is where she trades her game that she shoots or snares, usually with Gale. She gives me a hug, and smiles. "I think you'd better tuck your tail in little duck." She says. I let out a giggle, and give her a small quack. Mother comes in with a beautiful blue dress that she set aside for Katniss. It must be from her town days,when she worked in the apothecary, before she married my father. When Katniss is ready, we eat a little bit of bread, made from the tesserae grain. We eat barely anything, as we are all nervous about the reaping. We clean up, and walk to the town square.

_-JUST KIDDING, IM NOT EVIL!-MY COUSIN IS THOUGH...-_

I look over to the bakery, where I sometimes get Katniss to look at the beautifully iced cakes with me. Peeta, the baker's youngest son does them, I think. He's very nice, and always sneaks me some cookies, or a spoonful of icing. He does that for all the seam kids, as he knows we could never afford to buy anything like that. We are put into age groups, twelve year olds, like me are at the back, while Katniss and the other sixteen and seventeen year olds are nearer to the front. Katniss gives me one last hug before joining them. "I'll meet you here afterwards, okay?" She says, trying to reassure me with her confidence. "Okay, I guess. I'll see you after." I reply, still nervous, and hoping she can't hear the tremble in my voice. She waves, and is then hustled up to the front. After the video is played, (The same one every year... It's so boring!) Effie Trinket enters the stage. This year she is wearing a metallic silver wig, with bright red woven through. Her makeup is pure white, with bright red lipstick and blush, making it look as though she is bleeding. It looks freakish, but this is tame compared to what some of the other fashions are; like having your pinky cut off and putting a snake on instead. After giving an introduction speech, (She blabs on about how much she loves it here, whereas in reality, she wants to be bumped up to a better district, with more than one Victor) she "walks" over to the balls. (She's in ten-inch heels, how can she move?) "Ladies first!" She trills, reaching her hand into the slips of paper. She eventually snags one, and then unfolds it. I can feel the tension in the air, it's too thick to even attempt to cut with a knife. I would recommend a chainsaw, to be honest. "And the District Twelve tribute is... Katniss Everdeen!"

_-HAHAHAHAHA-I AM LINE-BREAK'S EVIL COUSIN-I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!_

**AN: So, I hope you've enjoyed this! I'm sorry that it's so short, it's really late, and keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. Please review, and really want to know what others think of my writing! I have about twelve chapters that I have an idea about, but I'm open to suggestion. Thanks ? ﾟﾒﾕ**


	2. The Reaping: Part Two

**Hey guys! This is chapter two of "Against the Odds". I would like to thank all of the people that left me reviews and followed/favourited this story. I REALLY appreciate it! :) Could I please get some reviews for this chapter? Thanks, and enjoy! Xxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games! (I wish...) **

Chapter Two: Prim's P.O.V

My mind has gone into a state of shock. Everything is blurring and there was such bright colours. The sky was so blue that it wasn't blue any longer, and I was mesmerised by that impossible colour.

I realised that I was on the floor and a faceless boy was helping me up. My mind finally registered that I had fainted, and that the Peacekeepers were pushing Katniss up towards the stage... I mustn't let this happen! Katniss has always taken care of me, without her, I would have died! She has never asked for anything, but I owe her this. I know I promised her I wouldn't, but I can't let her die. I take a deep breath, and shout as loudly as I can; "I volunteer as Tribute!"

Katniss is the first to react. She wrenches herself from the grip of the peacekeepers and breaks her blank mask, free from emotion. She starts screaming and crying. "No! Prim, don't do this, you promised! You promised me!" The peacekeepers come up from behind, and stab her with a needle. It must have some kind of sedative, because she goes limp.

I see Peeta, (the boy I was talking about earlier) pick her up, bridal style and carry her to my mother. She is weakly prostesting, but the sedative is winning. The peacekeepers drag me onto the stage, holding my arms so tightly that I will have bruises tomorrow, I know it. When I finally get to the stage, Effie wobbles towards me.

"Well, a volunteer! How very daring of you!" Effie says, with a huge fake smile. "Now, what is your name darling?" "Primrose Everdeen." I reply, keeping my face blank, and my voice free of quavers. It's harder then I thought. How does Katniss do this all the time? I have the answer almost immediately; Because she had no other choice, just like me.

"Well, well" says Effie, pleased at hearing my name. "I'll bet that was your sister! Didn't want her to steal all of the glory, did we?" I glare at her, hoping she gets the message. She obviously does, as she moves on quickly to the boys. I see her hand go in, fishing for a slip, before snagging one. I wonder who my district partner will be. Will they be an ally? Or someone who will stab me in the back?

Effie proceeds to read out the name carefully printed on that fateful piece of paper. I can see the whole square holding its breath, waiting for the name as they did for me. "And the district twelve boy is... Rory Hawthorne!"

Oh no. Rory is the last person I would want to be in the arena with me. Not that I don't like him or anything, but he's my best friend. I wish he didn't have to go, he doesn't deserve this! I struggle to keep my face blank, but there are tears pooling in my eyes. I know that nobody will volunteer for him, Gale is too old, and nobody else cares enough.

I see Gale crying with Hazelle, next to Katniss, who is being held up by Peeta. The sedative seems to be wearing off, and it looks like she and my mother are crying. Effie gets us to shake hands, and I squeeze Rory's to reassure him. He gives a subtle smile and we turn and face the audience. They refuse to clap, and instead give us all the three-fingered salute. It means love, admiration or goodbye to someone you love. I am truly touched by this, that my district does care. We (Rory, Effie and I) turn to the back and walk through the doors.

Rory and I are put into two separate rooms, where we each get half an hour to say our goodbyes. The first people the peacekeepers let in are my mother and sister. Katniss sits down on the fancy blue-velvet couch and I immediately crawl into her arms. She wraps them around me in an embrace, and I do the same. My mother puts her arms around the both of us, and we sit there in a group hug for a few minutes. I begin telling my mother what she must do with Lady and Buttercup. How she must save the entrails from the animals Katniss hunts, and to feed them to Buttercup, and just the right angle will produce maximum amount of milk from Lady.

Katniss doesn't talk at all, and I'm worried that she is mad at me. The sedative seems to have worn completely off, so that's a relief. She gently grasps my shoulders, and turns me so I look her in the eye. "Prim, mom and I will take care of everything, but you must promise me one thing." She says "Okay, I'll promise." She takes a deep breath. "Prim, I know this will be hard, with Rory as your district partner, but you must promise me that you will do whatever you can to get home. Okay?" "Okay, I'll try my very hardest." I say, giving her a tight squeeze. The peacekeepers come to take them away, and as they do, I mange to call out; "I love you both!".

My next visitor is surprising. It's Peeta. He comes in, and gives me a smile. "I just wanted to tell you that what you did was really brave, you know." He says. I smile "I think what you did was braver, I mean, picking up my sister? You've gotta have guts to even try to attempt that." It feels nice to crack a joke, it seems like years since I've laughed. Peeta laughs, and hands me a paper bag. "I thought you might like a treat, I made them myself." He says. I peek inside, and see cookies. They are beautifully decorated with icing, obviously Peeta's work. "Thankyou Peeta, they're beautiful." I reply, in awe of the detail of the icing. He leaves and I am left alone again.

The peacekeepers come again to escort me to the station, where I will catch a train to the Capitol.

I wonder what it's like? I think to myself...

**Soooo, that's district 12 wrapped up. I'm gonna include more of Rory, but this chapter was more about Prim. I know that Rory and Prim are a year apart in the books, but for the sake of this fanfic they're the same age, mkay? So yeah... PLEASE REVIEW xxxx**


End file.
